<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Myriad Possibilities by Jack_Of_Harts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235990">Myriad Possibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Of_Harts/pseuds/Jack_Of_Harts'>Jack_Of_Harts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Generic Warden doesn't have a name or any discernable features sue me, M/M, One Night Stands, Size Difference, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Of_Harts/pseuds/Jack_Of_Harts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No leather or helmets so far,” The Warden mused as he impatiently stripped them both of their clothes, Sten moving only when necessary. “I have to say that I’m a little disappointed.”</p>
<p>“You would prefer the risk of serious injury? I think you are in the wrong tent tonight. The witch or the insufferable elf may be better suited to your needs.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Cousland/Sten (Dragon Age), Sten/Male Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Myriad Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dusted this old story off from 2016, like hell am I ever going to post it on my main account so here it shall go. Not beta read, we die like men.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sten heard the Warden’s approach, but he didn’t look up from sharpening Asala.</p>
<p>“So, Sten.”</p>
<p>The Warden sat down beside the Qunari. Sten continued to move the whetstone, hoping the Warden would not stay and start a conversation.</p>
<p>“All that stuff you were talking with Morrigan about earlier,”</p>
<p>Sten foolishly wondered if pretending that he did not exist would banish the Warden. He was not so lucky.</p>
<p>“Is it true?” the Warden continued</p>
<p>Sten was silent for a minute, weighing up the risks of engaging this man in conversation. Either way, he would not be rid of the Warden quickly.</p>
<p>“Why do you wish to know?”</p>
<p>“Because it doesn’t sound true, mostly. But I’d like to know.”</p>
<p>Sten looked up at the Warden, studying the human who had taken him out of a cage, defeated him in single combat at Haven and returned his sword.</p>
<p>“Can you not trust my word, <em> kadan</em>?”</p>
<p>The Warden smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s not your word I want.”</p>
<p>The whetstone stilled in Sten’s hand. Again he contemplated how he would proceed. He could easily refuse, and the Warden was not a man to disrespect him by pressing for acceptance.</p>
<p>“Very well. My tent, after sunset. I suggest you ask the elf for necessary advice.”</p>
<p>With that Sten got to his feet. He needed peace if he was to finish properly caring for Asala by sunset.</p>
<p>“Wait, what? You’re serious?” The Warden asked, but Sten made no further comment as he walked away. If the Warden truly wished to know, he would follow orders.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The night found Sten and the Warden in Sten’s tent, exploring each other. Sten ran his hand through the Warden’s hair, and then down to cup the base of the man’s skull. He was well aware he could crush the smaller man’s head like an egg, and so was careful, allowing the Warden to take the lead.</p>
<p>“No leather or helmets so far,” The Warden mused as he impatiently stripped them both of their clothes, Sten moving only when necessary. “I have to say that I’m a little disappointed.”</p>
<p>“You would prefer the risk of serious injury? I think you are in the wrong tent tonight. The witch or the insufferable elf may be better suited to your needs.”</p>
<p>The Warden laughed as he wriggled into Sten’s lap, hands trailing over the Qunari’s muscled physique and down to his half-hard cock.</p>
<p>“I bet Zevran is green with envy.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that is what he will be thinking of if he hears us.”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame him,” The Warden looked down at Sten, his eyes dark with lust as he moved both of his hands to explore and caress.</p>
<p>“Should I be gentle, <em> kadan</em>?”</p>
<p>The Warden shrugged.</p>
<p>“At first might be wise, but we’ll see how things g<em>o- </em>”</p>
<p>In a split-second he was on his back in the furs spread out on the ground of Sten’s tent, the giant hovering over him in the dim lantern light. There was a silence as the Warden took stock of the new situation, and then he grinned so recklessly.</p>
<p>“I get the feeling I’m going to enjoy being under the Qun tonight.” </p>
<p>Sten’s only response was to sigh wearily as he reached for the bottle of oil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Warden arching under him, wriggling impatiently around his fingers, gasping for more. There was no kissing. Neither wanted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another change in positions, bodies pressing close again with the Warden’s legs wrapping around his waist and hands on his shoulders for balance as the Warden slowly eased himself down onto Sten’s waiting, oil-slick length.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sten’s hands wrapping around the back of the Warden’s spread and lifted thighs - no pressure, no control, simply to guide and support. Warmth and tightness around him, eased slightly by the fingers and oil. The Warden gasping breathlessly when he realised he’d managed to take all of Sten’s length and that it now filled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sten gritting his teeth to remind himself of control, to deny the urges to leave bruising and other marks. A reminder was not enough with the Warden’s voice in his ears, the eager heat clenching at his cock and demanding everything he could give. <em> Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched the Warden writhe beneath him, lost to pleasure. Sten rocked his hips forwards in an unrelenting rhythm befitting a Qun soldier. After some thought, he moved one hand from the Warden’s hip to encompass his cock, stroking him in counterpoint and listening to the way it made him swear and beg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Warden climaxed first. He spilt his essence over Sten’s hand as he swore breathlessly, body tightening like a vice around him. Sten grunted his discomfort, but with a final satisfying thrust, he too reached completion. All was still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tent was quiet; Sten finding no reason to talk as he breathed deep, and the Warden was presumably recollecting his thoughts as he stared blankly at Sten’s broad chest. Their breathing was slow now.</p>
<p>The silence stretched on. Sten’s gaze hadn’t left the Warden’s face, so he knew the man wasn’t asleep.</p>
<p>“<em>Kadan</em>?”</p>
<p>The human blinked, and finally returned his gaze.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>Sten hesitated. His question was a foolish one, but it was one he could not help asking regardless.</p>
<p>“You are well? I did not harm you?”</p>
<p>The Warden snorted through his nose in amusement - a very inelegant sound.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were capable of pillow talk. I’m fine, although I doubt I’ll feel the same way tomorrow morning. Just reeling, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Sten felt his shoulders relax at the knowledge.</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>The Warden finally moved, wriggling from under Sten like an eel. He staggered to his feet and began to pick up his discarded things. Seed dripped slowly down the insides of his thighs and glinted in the light.</p>
<p>“I doubt you want me staying the night,” He explained when he caught Sten’s inquisitive gaze. “I have a bad habit of falling asleep on top of my partner if they let me.”</p>
<p>“As do many men after such acts,” Sten observed. He nodded once, rolling onto his stomach. “As you wish, <em> kadan</em>.”</p>
<p>The Warden cleaned and dressed, they bid each other good-night and then parted as if nothing unusual had happened between them. It took Sten a long time to fall asleep. He stared up at the tent canvas with a listlessness he’d only known once before, his first night on Fereldan soil. It took even longer to recognise the feeling for what it was.</p>
<p>The fear of the unknown future and the myriad possibilities it contained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation for the Qunlat can be found on the DA fandom wiki.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>